Never Got To Say Good-bye
by Jessi a.k.a. Crash
Summary: A poem about how Speed felt when she joined the GGs. Kind of sad and you'll have to read my other JGR fic to understand this.


Never Got To Say Good-bye  
  
A/N: Yeah, I'm supposed to be working on another fic, but I had to write this. It's about Mystic, the gang Speed, Omega, and Crazy once belonged to. From Speed's point of view. 'Tis kinda sad. Sort of a thing from Speed to Syraci, which is pretty pointless seeing as how Syraci passed on, if you get my drift.  
  
  
When I look back on my life,  
Your death stands out, Syraci.  
It was your end that ended Mystic.  
I still don't understand!  
  
We were on top of the world back then!  
Me, you, Omega, Crazy, Angel, Sly, and Manta,  
None of the other gangs dared to get in our way.  
That bullet....that stupid bullet!  
Why'd it have to hit your heart?  
How am I going to live now that I'm a GG?  
Beat just brings back old, terrifying memories,  
Of you soaked in your own blood.  
And Tab, he's so much like Manta.  
Manta...he was shot too.  
Then there's Gum,  
More like Sly.  
How could the cops just run Sly over like trash?!  
And Angel, poor, poor Angel.  
She was chased off the dock and drowned.  
I never got to say good-bye to any of you.  
  
I'm crying again.  
Don't you see what this has done to me?!  
Crazy and Omega always look to me!  
Like how I used to look to you...  
How, Syraci?  
How am I supposed to live now?   
Beat, Tab, Gum, and Combo,   
They're always asking me if I'm alright,  
Because I'm almost always crying now.  
Syraci, we still cry over your death.  
  
I keep wondering,  
What wouldv'e happened if you and the others were still alive?  
More good times I guess.  
Where did we go wrong?!  
We were the fastest, smartest, most agile gang in the city!  
Why'd we go down?  
I have to live wondering.  
If you could speak to us now,  
I'm sure you'd tell us to move on.  
  
But we can't.  
How are we supposed to move on?  
When I dragged myself back to the hideout,  
The day you died,  
I couldn't tell them what was wrong.  
I was crying too hard.  
When I could speak,  
I said "Syraci died."  
"Right before my eyes...and I couldn't even say good-bye..."  
I didn't speak again 'til Manta met his end.  
Then Sly and Angel.  
Why does death hurt the living so much?  
It's like there's a rip in your heart.  
Especially when you didn't get to say good-bye...  
  
I'm going insane.  
I can't stand it, Syraci.  
You're gone.  
They're gone.  
All of our souls died the day you died.  
Those cops,  
It's all their fault you and the others are gone!  
  
Why can't I move on?  
It rips my mind apart,   
Trying to figure out,  
Why you had to die.  
But what rips my heart,  
Is that I didn't get to say good-bye.  
  
We don't know if any of you got a funeral,  
But we held rudie funerals for all of you.  
We bought four dozen black roses,  
A dozen for each of you.  
We set one dozen in the sea,  
Where Angel drowned.  
We put another dozen,  
On top of the building in front of where Sly was run over.  
The third dozen,  
Was put on the streetpost where Manta died.  
When that bullet became lodged in a major vein,  
He was leaning on it.  
The last dozen,  
We put into the exact spot on the sidewalk you were shot,  
When the walk was being re-cemented.   
  
But we never got to say good-bye...  
Mystic fell apart.  
We fell apart.  
Not because you died,  
Because we never got to say good-bye.  
  
Where are you now?  
I know you'd never leave Crazy, Omega, and me,  
But where are you?  
In heaven I hope.  
  
Remember when I showed you how to find Polaris?  
I told you it was my favorite star.  
You're the only person that I ever told.  
I keep wishing on that star,  
That this is just a nightmare,  
And I'll wake up soon,  
And see Angel making breakfast,  
Manta drooling at the table,  
You watching the news,  
And Sly doing more of his crossword puzzles.  
  
But I know this isn't a dream.  
Combo has been giving me enough reality checks to make me realize that.  
  
You died,   
And you can't return to us.  
They died,   
And they're with you now.  
And I never got to say good-bye.  
  
Combo says to let it go.  
He tells us about Coin,  
The friend he lost.  
He told us all about Goji and the Rakkoku Group,  
Or whatever their names were.  
He just doesn't get it.  
I had to watch my best friend die!  
Syraci or any of the others weren't kidnapped then murdered,  
They were murdered right in front of us.  
We can never "Let it go, kid" as he puts it.  
  
Good-bye is what I want to say to you, Syraci.  
But it's too late.  
  
When I see you,   
When my time finally comes,  
I won't have to say good-bye.  
We can just pick up where we left off.  
  
But for now,  
While I'm on this earth,  
It won't leave my mind,  
That I have to suffer the ultimate torture.  
I never got to say good-bye. 


End file.
